1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging optical system, and more particularly, to an imaging optical system with high resolution and compactness, which is mounted on a mobile telecommunication terminal and a personal digital assistant (PDA) and easily installed on a surveillance camera, a digital camera, and a personal computer (PC) camera to photograph an object more clearly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a camera module lens for use in a mobile telecommunication terminal is formed of two and three lenses for a low-pixel grade, and three and four lenses for a high-pixel grade.
That is, the lenses applied to the camera module designed as a low-pixel grade are relatively large in pixel size and require relatively low screen resolution. Accordingly, the camera module may be formed of three lenses, or two lenses if necessary.
However, the lenses applied to the camera module designed as a high pixel grade are small in pixel size and require very high screen resolution. Thus, the camera module is formed of three or four lenses.
The imaging optical system configured with three lenses experiences difficulty in correction of chromatic aberration. Thus, the imaging optical system may be configured with four lenses to ensure easy correction of chromatic aberration, thereby enhancing screen resolution.